


Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo en aquel bar

by L_Lawliet11



Series: PrUK Week 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bar, Day 3, Encontar, Fear, Guerra, M/M, PrUK, PrUKWeek, PrUKWeek2018, War, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: El regresaría. Siempre lo hacía. Ambos lo hacían. Porque era una promesa que ambos se habían hecho. Tarde o temprano estarían juntos Y se encontrarían en aquel bar. Drabble. Semi -historico. Para la PrUK Week. Day 3: Fear





	Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo en aquel bar

El británico llevo su copa a sus labios, bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago y la coloco de nuevo sobre la barra. Deseaba que el efecto del alcohol fuese más rápido pero al parecer ni siquiera en eso estaba la suerte de su lado.

Solo quedaba esperar.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

Era lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

Esperar y tener fe en que él regresaría.

Siempre lo hacía.

Ambos lo hacían.

Porque era una promesa que ambos se habían hecho.

Que sin importar las circunstancias o las guerras que los separaran.

Tarde o temprano estarían juntos

Y se encontrarían en aquel bar.

Al menos sabía que Prusia seguía con vida. O eso era lo que Iván le había dicho a su hermano. Luego de que ese estúpido muro los dividiera, no lo había vuelto a ver.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo. Pero sabía que el albino era fuerte. Sobreviviría. Ya lo había hecho antes y lo haría ahora.

Pero no podía evitar que el miedo se apoderara de él cada noche que no veía llegar al de ojos carmesís.

Debía ser fuerte, por los dos.

Así que solo pudo esperar.

Tal y como lo hacía ahora.

Aunque ahora las noticias parecían ser más esperanzadoras.

El estúpido muro había caído.

Por eso no tenía más opción que esperar hasta que el prusiano llegara de nuevo.

El sonido de la campanilla del bar lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, haciendo que observara a la figura de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Estaba un poco más delgado, su rostro estaba demacrado. Pero el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa no habían desaparecido.

Prusia estaba de regreso

El miedo de perderlo había desaparecido.

Corrió hasta sus brazos comprobando que no era solo una alucinación suya.

¡Y no podía estar más feliz por ello!


End file.
